Thargoid Surface Site
A Thargoid Surface Site is a sprawling Thargoid structure found on a planet's surface. The first site was discovered on June 26, 3303 on planet B 1 C of the HIP 19026 system; by July 15, it was believed that all extant sites, 209 in total, had been discovered. The function and purpose of these sites are currently unknown. Description Thargoid Surface Sites consist of a central, organic-like structure in a crater or depression at the center of a spiral geologic formation with more organic formations protruding from the spiral's eight arms. The central structure is is a smaller spiral with shorter arms, reminiscent of an Unknown Ship's general shape. A possible eight-paneled door that is oriented flat with the surface can be seen at the center of the structure. Tunnels lead below the surface and seemingly deeper into the site itself, but are blocked by doors that can only be opened by carrying an Unknown Artefact or Unknown Probe. Vehicles that approach or enter the central structure will experience some light electromagnetic interference that disrupts their HUD. There are two types of sites, "active" with no collapsed areas, and "inactive" with collapsed areas. As new sites are discovered, some also appear to be more developed or complete than others, with a greater proportion of their structure visible above ground. Scattered around the site are "Unknown Uplink Devices" and salvageable but highly-corrosive "Unknown Technology Samples". Scanning these can produce three kinds of Material data: Unknown Material Composition Data, Unknown Residue Data Analysis, and Unknown Structural Data. In addition, the Organic Structures across the site can be destroyed to obtain Materials ranging from Sulfur and Iron to Meta-Alloys. Drone-like entities called Scavengers can also be found throughout the site, but are not hostile until fired upon. They drop various Materials, including Unknown Fragments, Unknown Carapaces, Unknown Energy Cells, Unknown Organic Circuitry, Unknown Technology Components, Unknown Ship Signatures, and Unknown Wake Data. Unknown Device Activation Inside the Surface Site is a Thargoid machine identified as an "Unknown Device" which appears alive. Scavengers seem to fertilize the eggs on the ground. To activate the machine requires the following three items: * Unknown Artefact - opens the door to the cave * Unknown Probe, Unknown Link and the Unknown Artefact activates the Device. * Unknown Link is located inside the cave. You will need to bring the UA and UP to the cave. These are scattered around the galaxy. Unknown Probes can be found orbiting Ammonia Worlds. Unknown Artefacts can be found at Alien Crash Sites, such as the one on HIP 17403 A 4 A. Once activated with all three objects, the Unknown Device generates what appears to be a holographic star map highlighting specific systems across the galaxy, and emits three "Unknown Signals" that are logged in the Notifications tab. Spectrograms of these signals produce maps./r/EliteDangerous: Couple of news regarding the thargoid ship /base It was also discovered that any one of the various artifacts found at the Ancient Ruins of the Guardians, produces an adverse reaction when placed in the Unknown Device. The machine begins pulsing with energy and producing intense heat that can rapidly damage any non-Thargoid vehicles in its vicinity. This reaction lasts for several minutes. Following Unknown Signals to new Sites Unknown Links can be combined with Unknown Signals to lead the way to other Thargoid Surface Sites. After activating an Unknown Device and acquiring its Unknown Signals, take an Unknown Link into space and deploy it. Next, play one of the Unknown Signals. The Unknown Link will react and point the way to the location of a system and planet that hosts another Thargoid Surface Site. Notably, these systems usually also feature Ammonia Worlds and a high concentration of Unknown Artefacts.YouTube: Elite dangerous, activating UL. History The first Thargoid Surface Site was located on HIP 19026 B 1 C on June 26, 3303 by CMDR Lightningwing. The Site was the origin of an "Unknown Signal Source" identified after a beacon in Maia directed CMDRs to comm relays in the Electra and Calaeno systems. Logs obtained from Communication Hub Zeta 12 orbiting the planet Electra 4, and Relay Station PSJ-17 orbiting the planet Calaeno 1, contained the following coded message: :12 15 3 1 20 5 4:UKHKMWK RFDKLI RMUQCT: RYRSTJ BFN 19026:NILKTS O﻿ 1 C:ILS JFKUR 17:IMKD JFKUR 152:NITLRT QTJTJOTO(Q?) UR:OTS SBT JTRRLDT MUS: Which decrypted to: :LOCATED:UNKNOWN SIGNAL SOURCE: SYSTEM HIP 19026:PLANET B﻿ 1 C:LAT MINUS 17:LONG MINUS 152:PLEASE REMEMBEB(R?) US:BET THE MESSAGE OUT: This led directly to the first Site./r/EliteDangerous: A mystery is afoot/r/EliteDangerous: (SPOILERS) Mysterious Structures Found By Cannon group By the following day, four additional Sites had been discovered in nearby systems. The discoveries were hailed by Professor Palin, a noted Thargoid researcher, as a remarkable development.Galactic News: Thargoid Structures Discovered On July 5, 3303, Palin acknowledged that the structures provided valuable insight into Thargoid technology and also confirmed a connection between Thargoids and Unknown Artefacts and Probes. Ram Tah, the lead researcher on the Guardians, commented that the reaction Thargoid Unknown Devices have to Guardian artefacts suggests the Thargoids and Guardians may have had prior contact, and that this may not have been peaceful.Galactic News: Specialists Respond to Latest Findings Locations The first 15 sites discovered by CMDRs are listed below. The Canonn maintains a 3D Unknown Site Map with additional known locations, and a full list of all 209 sites can be found here. Note that a 210th site is believed to exist in the HIP 22460 system, which is also the location of the Megaship Overlook, but this system is currently permit-locked and the site cannot be confirmed./r/EliteDangerous: THIS TIME: We have found all Thargoid Sites! (208) Notes *Attempting to log-out of the game while at a Thargoid Surface Site triggers a prompt alerting the player that they "are currently in a dangerous region", and that their vehicle will be moved outside that region when they log back in to ensure the player won't be immediately endangered. Gallery File:Thargoid Surface Site horizon view.png|The Site at ground-level File:Thargoid Surface Site above 2.png|The central structure File:Thargoid Surface Site central structure 3.png|The central structure Thargoid-Surface-Site.png|Thargoid Surface Site File:Thargoid Surface Site tunnel.png|The interior of a tunnel File:Thargoid Surface Site Scavenger close.png|A close-up of a Scavenger File:Thargoid Surface Site high view.png|The Site at high altitude for scale File:Thargoid Surface Site central structure.png|The central structure as seen from directly above, featuring the door File:Thargoid Surface Site central structure 2.png|A second view of the central structure File:Thargoid Surface Site Unknown Uplink Device.png|An Unknown Uplink Device File:Thargoid Surface Site Scavenger.png|A targeted Scavenger Thargoid Machine.png|Thargoid Machine Thargoid-Machine-2.png|Thargoid Machine 2 Thargoid-Device-Star-Map.png|Thargoid Device Star Map Thargoid Device star map.png|Thargoid Device Star Map close-up Thargoid Structures Video Gallery - Thargoid structure overview - Unknown signal analysis - File:Return_Of_The_Thargoids References Category:Alien life Category:Surface Points of Interest Category:Points of Interest Category:Thargoids